Rain Falling on My Heart
by MaddieMeiHatter
Summary: Porque al fin había encontrado una familia que la aceptara. Porque, al final de todo, había logrado detener esa lluvia que caía en su corazón. .:Mención Gruvia:. [Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago Favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"]


¡Hola! Espero y disfruten de este one-shot de Juvia entregado a última hora para el foro 'El Gran Reino de Fiore' haha. No enserio, no se que me pasa que se me fue la inspiración :( Bueno, ¡Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y yo solo utilizo los personajes para entretenerlos a ustedes, queridos lectores, sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias (L)

Personaje principal: Juvia Loxar

Palabras exactas: 1203

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>ain **F**alling on **M**y **H**eart

Juvia Loxar seguía mirando el horizonte perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Un bello paisaje lleno de césped y flores de distintos colores presumía de su belleza natural, lo que, acompañado del azulado cielo y el brillante sol, le otorgaba una hermosa vista. Aun así, sus azulados ojos no le prestaba la atención que ella hubiera querido.

Su mente se encontraba en un momento bastante lejano, cuando ella no era mas que una pequeña de seis años. Sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa, buscaban agradar a la gente con el objetivo de hacer algún amigo.

Recordaba cuando se había acercado a un grupo de chicas, mas estas solo le dedicaron una mueca de disgusto y una que otra palabra desagradable. Sucedió lo mismo con otras personas, dejándola al final siempre sola en su habitación donde las únicas amigas que tenia eran sus muñecas.

—Las personas... las personas odian a Juvia —dijo la pequeña mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. Miró a su muñeca Teru Teru por unos segundos y la lanzó con rabia hacia uno de los muros de su habitación. Rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia donde esta había caído, abrazándola con fuerza y murmurando un par de disculpas.

Miró su muñeca otra vez, aun con esperanzas de que la lluvia que la rodeaba se convirtiera en un radiante sol que iluminara su alrededor. Aun no se rendía, y por eso sonreía mientras ocultaba el dolor que sentía su corazón cada vez que alguien se alejaba de ella.

De pronto, ya no era una niña, sino una adolescente de catorce años. Frente a ella, estaba su novio Bora, arreglando sus cabellos azules y sonriendole a su reflejo en el espejo bajo una sombrilla mientras la lluvia caía sin piedad. Cuando levantó su vista del espejo, Juvia sonrió cálidamente.

—Terminamos —dijo duramente el chico, dejando a la peliceleste completamente sorprendida.

—P-Pero...

—Es deprimente que siempre llueva cerca tuyo. Ya me canse de siempre llevar conmigo una estúpida sombrilla...

Y con eso, él se fue sin dar mayores explicaciones. Juvia dejó caer su sombrilla mientras veía como la única persona que había estado junto a ella ahora se alejaba. Una leve lagrima se confundió con las gotas de lluvia que ahora mojaban los cabellos y el cuerpo de la chica. Había vuelto a quedarse completamente sola.

Dolía por dentro, dolía mucho. ¿Es que estaba destinada a ser nadie mas que la mujer de la lluvia?

_A nadie le gusta la lluvia_. Ese mal pensamiento siempre la acechaba, pero aun así era cierto. A donde fuese, llovía, alejando a las personas que estaban cerca de ella.

Pero de repente vio una mano extendiéndose hacia ella, mientras esta le decía que no volvería a sentirse sola, que aunque la lluvia siempre la acompañara, tendría amigos dispuestos a empaparse a su lado. Sin dudarlo, tomó la mano de Jose Porla y se unió a lo que pronto seria su nueva familia: Phantom Lord. Y aunque sabia que lo que ellos hacían estaba mal, ya no estaba sola y daría lo que fuera por proteger a esas personas que por fin la habían aceptado.

Aun así, había algo en el corazón de Juvia que aun dolía. Aun sentía esa horrible soledad a su lado, acompañándola en todo momento. Aun sentía esa lluvia caer e inundar su corazón. Caminó lentamente hacia un espejo y se vio de pies a cabeza. Buscó algún brillo en sus ojos, algún signo de alegría o amor, pero no encontró nada mas que soledad.

No podía entenderlo. ¿Como podía sentirse sola si tenia una familia?

Phantom Lord la había aceptado, a pesar de que ella era la mujer de la lluvia. Ellos la habían reconocido como parte de su familia... ¿Por que diablos no podía sentirse bien en aquel cálido lugar?

Pero no era cálido, y Juvia se había dado cuenta. Pero no se dio cuenta en ese momento, sino cuando se enfrentó contra cierto azabache.

Si, porque Gray Fullbuster le había enseñado en esa primera batalla lo que era calidez. Sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, sin entender que era lo que sucedía en su corazón. En esos momentos, ya no sentía soledad, solo un sentimiento de calidez que el chico le transmitía inconscientemente.

Luego de haberla salvado de caer a una muerte segura, vio por primera vez el sol en todo su esplendor. Esa luz cálida que la iluminaba, recordándole la esperanza que tuvo de pequeña. Sonrió por aquello.

Al unirse a Fairy Tail, comenzó a entender lo que verdaderamente era una familia. Ella protegía a sus amigos y ellos la protegían sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ademas, pudo experimentar lo que significaba amar a alguien, a pesar de que esa persona no sentía lo mismo por ella. Cualquiera podía afirmar que Juvia era una de las personas mas radiantes del gremio. Y por eso mismo, cuando se vio obligada a tomar la decisión de matar a Keith, uno de los demonios de Tártaro, se sintió la persona mas horrible del mundo.

A pesar de que se prometió proteger a su familia, solo logró provocarle daño a la persona que mas le importaba. Indirectamente había causado la muerte de Silver Fullbuster, el padre de Gray y por lo tanto parte de su propia familia.

¡Maldición! ¿Por que parecía que su existencia estaba maldita? Siempre atrayendo el odio, la tristeza, la ira, la lluvia.

Él se había dado cuenta de eso. Gray sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Juvia en esos momentos, por lo que solo la abrazó mientras ella lloraba cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, con las lagrimas llenas de culpa rodando por sus mejillas.

—Perdóname... por favor... —era lo único que el chico podía oír entre los sollozos de la chica.

Verla así, hacia que el corazón de Gray se encogiera. Claro que estaba gritando de dolor por dentro, pero él ya había pasado por ese dolor una vez. Juvia, por su parte, sentía que había traicionado a su familia.

—Gracias —pronunció Gray, haciendo que Juvia levantara su vista sorprendida. Sus ojos azules empapados en lagrimas, miraron a los de Gray, los cuales eran acompañados por una leve sonrisa—. Lograste que mi padre por fin pudiera descansar en paz.

Sin notarlo, Juvia sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquello pero dolía por dentro y se sentía culpable, sin embargo al menos sus amigos estaban con ella. Tras ella, se podían oír las risas de sus amigos mientras celebraban, pero ella seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—Así que aquí estabas... —oyó su voz tras ella, trayendola de vuelta a la realidad mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. Juvia se giró levemente, viendo al azabache sonriendole ligeramente mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Gray-sama...

—Es hora de irnos, Juvia —dijo extendiéndole su mano.

Sonriendo, Juvia tomó su mano y siguió a Gray hacia donde todos lo esperaban. Claro que inmediatamente se abrazó al alquimista de hielo, haciendo que el chico intentara alejarse de ella pero eso no le importaba realmente, porque al fin había encontrado una familia que la aceptara. Porque, al final de todo, había logrado detener esa lluvia que caía en su corazón.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¡Espero y les haya gustado! A decir verdad, se me ocurrió unas cuantas horas antes de que el reto terminara y para haberlo hecho en tan corto tiempo me siento orgullosa :) No se como funciona la votación pero espero que voten por mi :3 ¡Gracias por leerme!<p>

¡No olviden dejar reviews!

Cuídense mucho y no coman muchos dulces

_Besos, Maddie Hatter_


End file.
